O Reino do Terceiro Olho
by Kotori-chan
Summary: O Grande Detective vê-se envolvido numa história de mistério, ao tomar conhecimento de um Reino desconhecido...uma história em que o impossível não pode ser eliminado!
1. Prólogo

**Sou uma grande fã de Sherlock Holmes e tive ideia de fazer este fic, que poderá parecer muito estranho... mas muito se tem escrito sobre este Grande Detective, incluindo sobrenatural e atribuindo-lhe estranhos atributos físicos, como orelhas de elfo xD, por isso tomei esta liberdade que se segue! Não hesitem em escrever reviews, mesmo que tenham detestado!**

_Conhece os meus métodos...Não o perderei de vista...com a 3ª visão._

_Sherlock Holmes, A Pedra Mazarino, série de 1994_

**Prólogo**

_A escuridão pairava sobre Saperya. _

_Não era uma escuridão natural, quando a noite cai sobre a Terra. Era algo que não estava bem no Reino da Sabedoria. _

_Um Reino que não pertencia ao mundo dos vulgares humanos. Os seus habitantes não se atreviam a atravessar o portal que os levaria à Inglaterra dos humanos. Um portal que levaria ao passado e ao futuro, se o quisessem. Falavam a mesma língua, viviam no mesmo país, mas algo os separava. _

_Em tempos, o seu Rei fora do outro mundo. Do mundo dos humanos. Mas a sua grande inteligência e poderes de ver mais além fez com que o quisessem naquele mundo. _

_Mas agora o seu poder enfraquecia. _

_O Palácio parecia abandonado na cidade adormecida. Nenhuma luz se via nas escuras janelas, excepto numa. _

_Num dos aposentos, um jovem curvava-se sobre uma figura alongada no leito. A luz mortiça da vela iluminava o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Lágrimas que escorriam pelas faces e pelos lábios._

_-Pai…porquê?_

_E segurava uma mão pálida e enxagúe, as marcas de antigas cicatrizes nos pulsos._

_O homem no leito virou fracamente a cabeça. O rosto estava limpo de rugas, embora os anos fossem muitos. Naquele mundo, a velhice não existia. Os olhos cinzentos fitaram o jovem e, acima das sobrancelhas, o Terceiro Olho parecia conter toda a tristeza daquele mundo. _

_-Se o pudesse saber filho…possuímos a Terceira Visão mas nem tudo está ao nosso alcance…talvez o Poder das Trevas esteja a levar a melhor. Talvez ao fim e ao cabo eu não merecesse este Poder. Nem to devesse ter transmitido, filho…_

_-Quem sabe…alguém do Outro Lado…possa ajudar? _

_-Como é possível filho, se nós os Grandes, estamos a perder a Força?_

_O Rei tossiu._

_-Pai…?_

_-Não te preocupes filho. Isto há-de passar._

_O jovem fechou os olhos verdes, o cabelo negro caindo sobre ele. Em criança, ouvira falar de um homem excepcional que quase poderia ser como seu pai…alguém que pertencia ao Outro Lado. _

_Uma respiração lenta acordou-o para a realidade. O Rei adormecera. O cabelo negro espalhava-se sobre a almofada. _

_O rapaz levantou-se, decidido. Aproximou-se da janela. As ruas estavam desertas, como se só os espíritos habitassem a cidade. _

_Saiu dos aposentos, fechando a porta de mansinho. Ao passar pelo corredor, avistou uma mulher noutro aposento, que olhava a janela. O cabelo ruívo caía até a cintura, e o rapaz sabia que os olhos de esmeralda estariam cheios de lágrimas pelo seu senhor._

_-Adeus, mãe. Prometo que volto em breve. – murmurou o rapaz, sem que a rainha o ouvisse._

_E, saindo do palácio, embrenhou-se na escuridão._


	2. A carta

_Já lhe disse muitas vezes, caro Watson, que quando se elimina o impossível, o que resta, por mais improvável que seja, é a verdade. Mas…e quando não se pode eliminar o impossível?_

_A Sabedoria dos Mortos, _Rodolfo Martinez

**Relato do Dr. John Watson, Médico**

Durante muito tempo, o meu caro amigo Sherlock Holmes recomendou-me que não expusesse ao público os estranhos e inquietantes acontecimentos que vivemos naquele ano de 1895. Por essa altura o meu amigo tinha reaparecido após 3 anos em que fora dado como morto e no fundo das terríveis Cataratas de Reichenbach.

Não que não tenhamos já enfrentado casos estranhos como _O Rato Gigante de Sumatra_ e _A Praga de Drácula_, mas posso dizer com toda a certeza que o caso de que nos ocupamos naquele ano fatídico foi o mais estranho de todos, não em horror e medo mas em algo que mudaria para sempre as nossas vidas.

Tudo começou por volta de uma manhã fria de Fevereiro. Eu encontrava-me sentado perto da lareira, procurando aliviar a dor que atacava a minha perna sempre que as temperaturas baixavam, devido a uma bala que recebera na Batalha de Maiwand. Holmes analisava atentamente uma carta enviada por algum cliente, enquanto fumava o cachimbo habitual antes do pequeno-almoço, envolto no roupão por cima do fato. Tinha o cenho franzido.

Permaneci calado mas passados instantes não resisti a perguntar:

-Que se passa Holmes?

O meu amigo levantou os olhos da carta para mim.

-Recebi esta cartado Reitor do Colégio Real de St. Peter Leia, Watson.

Peguei na carta e comecei a ler.

_Caro Mr. Holmes,_

_O meu Colégio está a passar por acontecimentos estranhos. Os meus alunos estão a ser atacados e importunados e mais não posso dizer aqui. O senhor é conhecido pelos seus métodos infalíveis e poderes de dedução. Tenho pois a esperança que me possa aconselhar sobre o que se passa. A reputação do meu Colégio está em jogo e eu sinto-me desesperado. Vi coisas que nunca imaginei nem em sonhos. _

_Se me permitir irei consultá-lo às 10 horas. _

_Arthur Notthingam, _

_Reitor da Escola de Westmisnster, Colégio Real de St. Peter._

Quando acabei de ler levantei os olhos para o meu amigo.

-Que pensa disso, Watson?

-Tudo o que entendi é que alguém se infiltrou na escola e molesta os seus alunos. E por Deus, não entendo porque alguém faria isso.

-Essa escola é uma dos mais prestigiadas e antigas do país. Talvez o objectivo do agressor fosse a fortuna das famílias dos jovens. – Holmes, pensativo, aproximou-se da janela. – Não consigo encontrar outra razão até ouvir o nosso cliente.

-Holmes…ele diz que viu coisas que nunca imaginou…pode estar a acontecer algo mais grave.

O cenho de Holmes franziu-se.

-Quem entraria numa escola e atacaria alunos, sob o perigo de ser visto?

A campainha tocou.

-Ah Watson creio que vamos ter respostas muito em breve.


	3. Um estranho caso

Mrs

Mrs. Hudson introduziu na sala um cavalheiro já de certa idade e grisalho – rondaria pelos 60 anos – mas vestido de forma respeitável. Trazia consigo uma bengala, a qual se agarrava com mãos trementes. Estava muito pálido e eu antecipei-me, guiando-o até ao sofá e fui preparar um brande.

O pobre homem agarrou nele e engoliu de uma só vez, respirando depois fundo.

-Muito obrigado, senhores. Lamento o meu transtorno, mas em breve perceberão porque estou neste estado.

-Recomponha-se, Mr. Notthingam. Pense calmamente e explique por favor o que aconteceu de tão grotesco para aparecer tão agitado. – Holmes encostou-se ao lado esquerdo da lareira.

O reitor respirou fundo, depois começou:

-Tudo começou há duas noites, Mr. Holmes. Os alunos que permanecem no colégio recolheram-se para os dormitórios, como de costume. Alguns continuaram na biblioteca, estudando e pesquisando. Tudo estava na normalidade e os restantes rapazes tinham acabado de regressar a casa.

"Eu estava no meu gabinete, examinando os relatórios do alunos quando senti um movimento estranho na janela atrás de mim…voltei-me mas não vi nada de anormal. Começava a escurecer, chovia torrencialmente e o dia fora fatigante, e isso pode ter afectado a minha imaginação. Além disso, Mr. Holmes, a janela do meu gabinete é bastante alta. Era impossível alguém andar por ali."

"Retomei o meu trabalho, quando ouvi vidros que se partiam e gritos. Saltei imediatamente da cadeira e corri para o corredor. O barulho tinha chamado a atenção dos alunos mais velhos ainda acordados e dos professores e também eles se dirigiram para o local. Parecia vir dos dormitórios, que se encontravam naquele mesmo andar.

"A camarata onde dormiam dez alunos estava um caos. As janelas estavam partidas, as roupas das camas revoltas e rasgadas e os móveis partidos. Mas não foi essa a principal preocupação. Os rapazes estavam pálidos e assustados, alguns feridos embora sem gravidade…e foi aí que vimos…"

O nosso cliente calou-se, enxugando o suor da testa. Parecia lutar contra si mesmo.

-Viram…? – A voz de Holmes ressoou na sala.

Mr. Nottingham engoliu em seco.

-Mr. Holmes…não sei como dizer…estavam duas criaturas ainda no quarto…

O meu amigo levantou a cabeça, encarando o homem.

-_Criaturas_?

-Sim…não lhes poderia chamar de outra coisa…a não ser talvez…monstros…

Holmes continuou a olhar, com interesse.

-Homens desfigurados? Com algum deficiência?

-Não é assim tão simples…não…não me admirava que fossem criaturas enviadas do Inferno, Mr. Holmes. Não se pareciam com homens. Estavam encapuzados, com longos mantos, mas consegui distinguir uma face horrenda, de dentes afiados e olhos amarelos…

Fiquei atónito com tal descrição, mas Holmes parecia impassível.

-Deve julgar que estou louco Mr. Holmes, mas sei o que vi e nunca fui homem de beber em excesso, não posso ter tido alucinações.

-Ninguém o acusou de louco, Mr. Nottingham. Continue por favor. Dizia que viu os atacantes?

-Sim e desejava não ter visto tal coisa…um deles estava debruçado sobre um dos rapazes…puxava-lhe a cabeça para trás, pelos cabelos e estava a tocar-lhe no rosto com aquelas garras horrendas …e o outro demónio fazia o mesmo a outro aluno…quando nos viram, largaram-nos e fugiram pela janela. E outra coisa estranha…pensámos que atirando-se daquela altura eles teriam perecido…mas olhando pela janela, não vimos nenhum corpo lá em baixo.

Durante a estranha narrativa, Holmes conservou-se calado, com um ar pensativo. Levantou a cabeça e os seus olhos de aço cinzentos fixaram o reitor.

-Faltava alguma coisa no estabelecimento?

-Nada, Mr. Holmes, mas juro-lhe que preferia que sim…se não levaram nada é porque o único objectivo era espalhar o caos na minha escola…

-Tem alguém que lhe queira mal?

-Sou um homem honesto, Mr. Holmes. Orgulho-me de não dever nada a ninguém. E muito menos os rapazes inocentes que frequentam o colégio.

-Que idades tem os rapazes molestados?

-Consta que os únicos rapazes que foram atacados tinham idades compreendidas entre os 15 e os 17 anos.

Levantou-se e, fumando intensamente, passeou pela sala, aproximando-se da janela.

-Talvez deva interrogar alguns dos rapazes, Mr. Nottingham. As suas câmaras foram mexidas depois desse assalto?

-Já calculava que precisasse de ir ao meu colégio, Mr. Holmes. Deixámos ficar tudo como estava e os rapazes foram para uma camarata temporária. Mas, por favor seja brando quando os interrogar, eles já passaram por muito.


	4. Pistas inquietantes

**Nota**: Tive de mudar o nome do colégio porque o que meti anteriormente era já uma universidade. Desculpem o lapso!

O Colégio Real de St. Peter, conhecido como Escola de Westminster, é bastante antigo. Situa-se perto da Abadia de Westminster, no centro de Londres e com uma história que remonta desde o século XII, fundada em 1179 a pedido do Papa Gregório III e mais tarde, de novo em 1560, por Isabel I. O Jardim do Colégio, também o mais antigo, estava continuamente em cultivo desde os seus tempos remotos.

O edifício parecia seguro à primeira vista, e não percebi como pôde ocorrer um assalto a uma das escolas mais prestigiadas da capital sem que ninguém tivesse sido visto entrar. Alunos passavam por nós, entrando ou saindo, e eu pude notar que os seus rostos estavam demasiado sérios para jovens que pareciam privilegiados pela vida. Talvez receassem outro ataque.

Atravessámos o grande átrio, onde Reitor já estava a nossa espera. Embora mais calmo da ansiedade do dia anterior, ainda parecia abalado.

-Ainda bem que veio. Mr. Holmes. Já estão reunidos no salão.

-Obrigado, Mr. Notthingam. Serei breve nas minhas questões.

Subimos uma larga escada em pedra, que levava às salas no piso superior e ao salão nobre. Aí, estavam reunidos alguns jovens e cinco professores. Quando encarei os rapazes, fiquei chocado com o que vi.

Oito jovens tinham a testa ferida de uma forma estranha: era como se algo afiado tivesse atravessado a carne desde o meio dos olhos até às têmporas. Tirando um ou outro de braço ao peito ou uma ligadura na cabeça, não pareciam ter mais nada de grave. Os outros pareciam estar ali como testemunhas, parecendo ser mais velhos.

-Mr. Holmes, estes são os professores que se encontravam no colégio naquela noite, e os alunos que presenciaram o ataque.

Todos se levantaram e fizeram um pequeno aceno de cabeça para nós.

Holmes olhou os jovens por um momento.

-Penso que o mais velho dos rapazes molestados deveria falar, se não se importasse…pode dizer como tudo começou?

Um dos jovens feridos, que aparentava uns 16 anos, levantou os olhos azuis para o meu companheiro, parecendo perturbado. Sardas cobriam-lhe levemente as faces pálidas e o nariz. Passou uma mão nervosa pelo cabelo louro.

-Eu e os meus companheiros acabámos o trabalho de investigação, e subimos para os dormitórios. Até nos deitarmos, pareceu tudo normal até o Thomas dizer que lhe pareceu ouvir um barulho estranho. No entanto não ouvimos nada, pensamos que foi imaginação e preparamo-nos para dormir.

"Nesse mesmo instante, ainda não tínhamos apagado as velas, ouvimos vidro a partir-se…alguém tinha quebrado a janela da camarata, tentando entrar e depois…entraram duas pessoas vestidas de forma esquisita…tinham túnicas compridas e capuzes a cobrir a cara. Ficamos com medo, eles viram-nos e começaram a atacar, a mim e aos meus colegas. Puxaram-me o cabelo para trás, vi o outro fazer o mesmo a um colega…agarrou-me na cara com a outra mão, tocou-me na testa e arranhou-a…tinha unhas _enormes_…e olhos muito brilhantes e avermelhados."

O rapaz calou-se, como se lutasse contra sim próprio.

"Depois falou, disse qualquer coisa como "não é este também", e largou-me…foram tão violentos com o Daniel e o Zacharias que lhes partiram o braço…entretanto apareceram o reitor e os professores…mas largaram-nos como fizeram a mim e fugiram pela janela…"

O jovem calou-se, e eu notei que as suas faces estavam vermelhas. Não era para menos. Se eu ficara impressionado pela descrição grotesca do assalto e de semelhantes criaturas, como não ficara este adolescente, que sofrera com elas? Além disso, a descrição dos assaltantes conferia com a dada por Mr. Nottingham.

Holmes continuava impassível, como se não tivesse ficado afectado por semelhante descrição de ataque a jovens que ainda não tinham atingido a idade adulta.

-Os outros rapazes confirmam?

-Sim, senhor. Pareciam ter garras e olhos que pareciam fogo…!

-O ataque ocorreu só nos dormitórios?

-Não, senhor. – outro jovem, apenas apresentando a mesma ferida na fronte, falou. - eu estava na biblioteca a estudar, quando um _deles_ apareceu por trás de mim e atacou-me.

-E quanto aos demais alunos?

-Não foram atacados, Mr. Holmes. – o reitor tomou a palavra. – Só os alunos mais jovens, menos de 18 anos.

-Hum. – Holmes ficou pensativo. – Porque razão só esses? – Levantou a cabeça. – Gostava de examinar as camaratas.

-Faça favor, é por aqui.

Seguimos por um corredor até outra escada de pedra, percorrendo outro corredor até onde se situavam as camaratas. Esta parecia ser confortável antes do ataque. Lençóis rasgados cobriam o chão, as cortinas de seda vermelha estavam em farrapos, os vidros da janela encontravam-se no chão e o pior de tudo eram pequenas manchas de sangue aqui e ali.

-Diz que os assaltantes entraram pela janela? - Holmes aproximou-se daquela, examinado as paredes de pedra a volta e os caixilhos com a sua lupa. – Olá…que temos aqui?

Aproximei-me e vi-o retirar com a sua pequena navalha um pedaço de tecido preso entre os caixilhos e a parede. Parecia ser negro. Olhei depois pela janela e apercebi-me de algo perturbante.

-Holmes, a altura é enorme! Não há nada por onde subir, nem com uma escada seria possível! E descer é suicídio!

-Muito bem, Watson. Já me tinha apercebido disso.

-Mas como…?

-Confesso que não sei encontrar uma explicação agora, meu caro Watson. Mas a resposta há-de aparecer.

Voltou-se para o Reitor.

-A biblioteca e o seu gabinete, também são aqui?

-Sim, Mr. Holmes.

Inclinando-se, examinou o chão. Parou, parecendo surpreendido. Apanhou algo do chão, examinando com a lupa.

-Watson…que acha disto?

Os meus olhos abriram-se. Entre o polegar e o indicador de Holmes, encontrava-se o que parecia ser uma grande unha, semelhante as que se vêem nas gravuras de dinossauros, mas um pouco mais pequena.

-Deus do Céu! Mas o que é isso?

Pela primeira vez na vida, pareceu-me que Holmes parecia confuso.

-Vou levá-la para examinar, Watson. Nunca vi nada assim.

Guardou a unha numa pequena caixa que trazia consigo, junto com o pedaço de tecido.

-Bem, Mr. Nottingham, por agora preciso de avaliar as pistas e depois talvez possa dizer alguma coisa que possa levar ao rasto dos assaltantes.

-Obrigado Mr. Holmes. Confesso que ainda não entendo como isto se pôde passar.

-Acha que algum dos alunos precisa de um médico? – Perguntei.

-Obrigado Dr. Watson, mas eles já foram examinados e neste momento apenas se sentem mentalmente perturbados.

-Muito bem. Vamos, Watson.


	5. Estranha revelação

O dia seguinte à investigação amanheceu chuvoso e cinzento. O meu amigo ficara acordado toda a noite, examinando os estranhos objectos encontrados no Colégio Real de St Peter, como era seu hábito sempre que lhe surgia um novo caso. Quando apareceu na sala para se me juntar para o pequeno-almoço, estava mais pálido do que o habitual. Parecia mesmo ter emagrecido uma única noite. Senti-me na obrigação de o admoestar.

-Tem de parar com isso, Holmes. Sou seu amigo mas também seu médico. Não há necessidade de fazer pesquisas pela noite fora.

O meu amigo suspirou.

-Não consigo ficar parado Watson. Este foi o primeiro caso em meses que surgiu. Você sabe o que acontece quando termino os casos e não tenho mais nada. O meu cérebro estagna. Dêem - me problemas, dêem - me trabalho e estou no meu elemento.

-Você nunca mudará Holmes. Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa, ao menos?

-Nada Watson. O pedaço de tecido parece ser de um material vulgar, igual a tantos outros. E aquela espécie de unha também não me deu nenhum indício. Apenas presumo que devia ter pertencido às…criaturas que os alunos viram.

Não pude impedir um sorriso.

-Como você está mudado, Holmes.

-Como assim?

-Noutros tempos, abanaria a cabeça á simples menção de "criatura" ou "monstro". Agora predispõem-se a investigar algo que tenha a ver com isso. Ainda me lembro quando dizia que no nosso mundo não havia espaço para fantasmas, porque já havia crimes e maldades que chegassem.

O rosto do meu amigo ensombrou-se.

-Fui obrigado a mudar a minha forma de pensar, meu caro Watson. Decerto que se lembra dos nossos casos menos vulgares…

Se me lembrava!

Holmes aludia a casos como a Praga de Drácula e o Desaparecimento do _Alice._ O meu amigo nunca acreditara em vampiros ou no sobrenatural até os ter confrontado de forma directa. Nunca esquecerei a nossa viagem á Transilvânia, o enorme e sombrio castelo, as três noivas que atacaram Holmes, os caninos que cresceram na boca do meu amigo…felizmente ele livrara-se do vampirismo que dominara o seu corpo. Quando todos o julgavam morto durante o Grande Hiato, na verdade ele recuperava desta doença. **(1)**

O caso do _Alice_ não fora menos perturbador. O grande navio desaparecera no meio do mar, por entre um banco de nevoeiro, quando perseguíamos o homem que tinha em sua possessão o _Necromonicon_. Quando o nevoeiro se dissipou segundos depois, não haviam sinais do navio. Nessa mesma noite um perturbado Holmes me dissera:

_Já lhe disse muitas vezes, caro Watson, que quando se elimina o impossível, o que resta, por mais improvável que seja, é a verdade. Mas…e quando não se pode eliminar o impossível? _(2)

Nunca mais desdenhou do oculto.

Um grande rebuliço à entrada despertou-nos dos nossos pensamentos. Para nosso espanto, o jovem louro que nos contara os detalhes do assalto entrou na sala, seguido por um esbaforido Mr. Nottingham.

-Peço desculpa, Mr. Holmes…ele insistiu…

Holmes levantou-se.

-Que se passa?

O jovem respirava fundo, e os olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente.

-Quero contar outra coisa, Mr. Holmes.

-Adam, espera…tu não estás em ti!

-Eu estou bem, Mr. Nottingham. Mr. Holmes precisa de saber isto.

-Por favor, como vêm ele ainda está perturbado…- o reitor parecia embaraçado.

O jovem olhou Mr. Nottingham.

-Sei o que vi, não estou louco!

-Ora meu rapaz, achas que Mr. Holmes vai acreditar nisso…?

Eu olhava de um para outro, sem saber o que se passava.

-O senhor viu aquelas crituras. Porque não acredita em mim agora?

Mr. Nottingham abanou a cabeça.

-Porque o que tu pensas que viste simplesmente não existe!

-Eu e i senhor também pensávsamos que crituras como aquelas não existiam…

-Basta ,basta! – Holmes finalmente falou. –meu rapaz, qualquer novo indício é importante para mim, Conta o que viste.

Adam respirou fundo.

-Foi antes do ataque…eu estava sozinho na biblioteca.

-Pensei ouvir dizer-te que estavas com os teus colegas?

-Sim, mas eles foram primeiro para o dormitório e eu ainda fiquei à procura de um livro. Foi quando ouvi um barulho…

O jovem interrompeu-se aqui.

-Continua, meu rapaz.

-Vinha na direcção das mesas. Dirigi-me para lá com a lanterna…e foi aí que quando espreitei por baixo…vi…

Adam calou-se de novo. Foi com perturbação que vi lágrimas aparecerem nos seus olhos.

-Era…era um rapaz…

-Um rapaz? Só isso?

-Não Mr. Holmes…

-Então?

-Ao princípio não lhe vi o rosto. Estava agachado debaixo de uma mesa, com a cara escondida nos braços. Foi aí que lhe falei…e ele levantou a cabeça.

O jovem engoliu em seco.

Holmes parecia confuso.

-Quem era esse aluno?

-Não era aluno, senhor Holmes…

-Por Deus meu jovem, desembucha!

-Ele levanTou a cabeça… a olhar-me em silêncio…e foi aí que vi…

Tinha _três olhos._

**Nota:**

**Sherlock Holmes e Praga de Drácula é um pastiche(livro de um autor cuja personagem foi criada por outro) de Stephen Seitz. De momento só existe em inglês, aconselho para quem goste de Sherlock Holmes e vampiros.**

**(2) O Alice encontra-se mencionado nos livros de Sherlock Holmes de Conan Doyle. É um barco que desapareceu misteriosamente no meio de um banco de nevoeiro, mas só se fala de passagem. No entanto existe um pastiche de Rudolfo Martinez, chamado a Sabedoria dos Mortos, sobre este caso, que mistura Lovecraft com Sherlock Holmes. **


	6. Criaturas

**Estou de volta! Desculpem a longa demora! Mas mais vale tarde que nunca, certo? E aproveito para agradecer a quem comentou. **

O silêncio abateu-se na sala, após aquela estranha resposta.

Holmes mantinha o olhar pregado no jovem, que escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

-Juro…vi com os meus próprios olhos…um rapaz como eu, Mr. Holmes, se não fosse…

Adam deixou-se cair no sofá atrás de si, ainda com o rosto oculto pelas mãos.

-Adam! – O reitor abanou o jovem pelos ombros. – Tu não estás bem! Repara no que acabaste de dizer! Dr Watson, por favor! Ajude-me, sou responsável pelos meus alunos!

Como que acordei do meu espanto e dirigi-me apressadamente para o pé do jovem. Afastei-lhe gentilmente uma mão do rosto e tomei-lhe o pulso.

-Eu estou bem Dr. Watson. Não se incomode.

-Meu rapaz, estás a tremer. – Respondi, tentando acalmá-lo. O rosto do jovem Adam estava pálido como a morte, o que fazia com a ferida na sua testa parecesse pior e mais vermelha que antes. Preocupado, examinei-a. – Deviam ter-nos chamado no dia em que isto aconteceu. Vai deixar cicatriz.

-É só um arranhão. Não…

-Meu jovem, dir-se-ia que te espetaram uma faca ou algo aguçado. E não foi com pouca força.

-Como eu disse, foi com as garras. Mas como vejo que não acreditam em mim...

O reitor suspirou.

-Adam, eu vi as crituras. Eu acredito em ti.

-Sim, o senhor _viu _as outras criaturas! – o jovem estava furiosos. – mas como não viu o outro, agora sou mentiroso!

-Disseste que era um rapaz como tu, ele seria notado por não ser aluno…

-Como eu excepto que tinha um olho a mais! Entre as sobrancelhas! – Adam levou um dedo à zona da testa correspondente á descrição, no local que era atravessado pela ferida.- Era ruivo, de olhos esverdeados…bem parecido, até! Não era como as outras criaturas! Se não fosse por _aquilo_, era um ser humano normal!

Enquanto assistia a este estranho diálogo, reparei em algo ainda mais estranho.

Holmes permanecia no seu sofá, com ar pensativo, ainda de olhar fixo em Adam. A postura em si não era estranha nele – o meu amigo era capaz de ficar dias inteiros imóvel no mesmo sítio, fumando até todo o aposento ficar sufocante.

O que era estranho era o olhar fixo no jovem estudante.

-Holmes?

Como resposta, o meu amigo levantou-se e dirigiu-se até ao rapaz. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado, ainda de olhos postos nele.

-Meu jovem amigo, acredito em si. Não se preocupe.

Mr. Notthingam olhou para Holmes com ar atónito, como que pensando se o Grande Detective também enlouquecera.

-Mr. Notthingam, deve estar a pensar que estou louco - disse Holmes, com aquela sua habilidade de ler os pensamentos das pessoas. -Mas creia-me, tenho motivos para acreditar. E o senhor também, na verdade.

-Como…como disse?

-O senhor foi testemunha do que se passou, certo? O senhor disse que viu criaturas disformes, que não podiam pertencer a este Mundo. Criaturas fantásticas.

-Sim, mas…

-Este jovem afirma ter visto uma criatura com três olhos. Não é isso também uma criatura fantástica? Porque não acreditar depois do que viu com os seus próprios olhos?

O bom homem parecia lutar contra si próprio. O jovem pareceu descontrair ao ver que alguém o achava credível.

-Sabe Mr. Notthingam…também eu duvidei…até ao dia em que tive de confrontar a realidade.

-Mr. Holmes? O senhor alguma vez viu…

-Criaturas fantásticas? Monstros? Várias vezes, sim, Mr. Notthingam. O senhor não sonhou, nem se convença disso.

O velhote baixou a cabeça.

-Desculpa Adam.

O jovem sorriu.

-Não peça desculpa senhor reitor. Eu também duvidaria se nunca tivesse visto.

-Preciso de fazer mais uma perguntas, tendo em vista esta nova pista. Isto se não te importares de falar sobre isso, meu rapaz.

-Claro que não, Mr. Holmes. Tentarei ser claro.


End file.
